


221b: B-ware

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [399]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dreaming, Humor, Husbands, John is a Saint, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Slash, Tumblr: sherlockchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: John trudges up the stairs to their bedroom, exhausted after a nightshift at the hospital.221bs in this series usually are little stand-alone snippets from the epic love story of Sherlock and John! Just hop on in. :)





	221b: B-ware

John trudges up the stairs to their bedroom, exhausted after a nightshift at the hospital. Sherlock for once is already in bed and sound asleep.

John tries to remove his clothes as quietly as possible and almost topples over in shock when Sherlock suddenly shoots upright, shouting, “Not the brass band!”

By the time John has calmed his heart, Sherlock is out for the count again. He climbs into bed and snuggles up to his husband. He is about to drift off, when Sherlock kicks his shin and mumbles, “Test the barium. Need new Bunsen burner.”

John pokes Sherlock in the upper arm, until he rolls onto his side. Sometimes sleeping on his back leads to nights filled with weird dreams.

When all seems to stay calm, John buries his nose in Sherlock’s neck and immediately nods off again. He gets roughly three hours of unperturbed sleep, but rouses again when he feels a cold breeze on his bare legs. Sherlock has rolled himself into their blanket like a burrito and suddenly first grumbles, “Should we suspect the brother?” and then states in a very analytical voice, “Check for barnacles.”

Enough is enough!

“Sherlock, for God’s sake, wake up, you berk! Go delete something, play the violin or read your biochemistry book. But stop shouting and stop stealing the bloody blanket!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the February Sherlockchallenge on Tumblr, the prompt was 'dream'.  
>  _AN: Because writing a story in 221 words is obviously not challenge enough, I decided to end every spoken sentence with a b-word (or two!). *tee-hee*_
> 
> I have posted pretty much exclusively in this verse for the past years, but I have a few 221bs lined up that don't really fit, mostly because they tell other ways Sherlock and John became Johnlock. Therefore I will start a new series so far called '221b One-shots'. Yes, I know, very creative. ;) I will also start to transfer some of my older stories over from LiveJournal.  
>  **tl;dr: If you want to read my other stuff, maybe consider following my account and not just this series? :)**
> 
> .


End file.
